


Harry Potter and the Yule Ball Redemption (Parvati)

by SuperMegaAwesomeNinja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja/pseuds/SuperMegaAwesomeNinja
Summary: More Potterotica, this time with Harry having a rather romantic time with Parvati, making up the terrible Yule Ball experience.
Relationships: Parvati Patil & Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Harry Potter and the Yule Ball Redemption (Parvati)

Harry sighed contentedly, walking along the corridors of Hogwarts, the rowdy noise of the Great Hall fading from behind him. It had been the most amazing Hallowe’en, Hagrid’s pumpkins were bigger than ever, there were Mummies popping up from the corners and actual bats fluttering overhead.

Not to mention the feast! Harry wondered how wizards coped once they left Hogwarts, without the feasts and mountains of desserts … Even now as he was walking down the corridor, a floating parade of toffee apples were bobbing along just ahead.

Accio

With a flourish of his wand, a sweet treat zoomed towards him and Harry grabbed it, taking a big bite with a smile on his face.

He reached the familiar corridor with barely any of the apple left, the great door appearing that would reveal the Room of Requirement. Harry had dragged himself away from the celebrations to get the room ready for the next DA session, something he had been beginning to love lately. Harry the teacher, who would have thought it.

The door opened with a creak and Harry dashed inside. The room had a tendency to change every time he entered it, and this was no different - a trash can had appeared just at the entrance, and Harry dropped the remains of his toffee apple inside.

But that wasn’t the only thing different about the room this time. As he was picking up discarded cushions from the previous session, he heard a faint noise.

Harry froze, wand in his hand.

He turned to the corner where the noise had come from and walked towards it. Everyone should be in the Great Hall …

“Who’s there?” Harry said aloud.

He could hear it clearly now. It sounded like …. sobbing.

He moved closer, wand still raised. Lupin would never let him hear the end of it if he got ambushed in his own DA classroom.

The sobs grew more ragged as he reached a huddled up body on the ground. A sleek mane of dark hair was the only thing Harry could see, the person - a girl, he thought it was a girl - had her head in her hands.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, tentatively. The head rose, and Harry saw Parvati in front of him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Go away,” came her muffled reply.

“Parvati, what’s wrong?” Harry asked again.

“It’s silly, you’ll laugh at me.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Harry reassured her, his wand back in his pocket, crouching down next to her. “Talk to me.”

“Mummies,” Parvati mumbled out.

“Mummies?” Harry repeated the word, his hand resting on Parvati’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“I hate mummies,” Parvati groaned, Harry could feel her body shaking slightly. Faintly, he recalled the class’ first encounter with a Boggart. Parvati’s Boggart turned into a Mummy then, too.

“They really scare you, huh?”

“They freak me out, Harry!” Parvati said, head up to look at him. She had big, wide brown eyes that were still watery. “The dead should remain dead, it isn’t right, they aren’t right …” Her voice trailed off, her body letting out a shudder.

“It’s okay Parvati,” Harry said soothingly, his arm around her now, grasping her firmly. “They aren’t real, just a charm, no one is coming back from the dead.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Parvati said, the crying had stopped now, Harry could feel her shoulders relaxing as he held her in the large room. “You’re being really nice, Harry.”

“Well, yeah,” Harry replied dumbly, unsure how to respond to that. Parvati was in her Gryffindor robes, she had wrapped it around her tightly in the dark corner of the room.

“I didn’t think you were nice,” Parvati said, plainly. “Not after the Yule Ball, not after the way you treated me.”

They sat there next to each other in an awkward, tense silence. Harry had never spoken to Parvati about the Yule Ball, they had never mentioned it before.

“You’re right,” he said. “I wasn’t very nice that evening. I’m sorry.” He tried to put as much genuineness in his voice. It was true, after all. He had been pining after Cho, confused by Hermione, terrified at the prospect of the Triwizard tournament. He had barely given Parvati a thought.

Parvati looked across at him, her thick hair covering half of her face.

“It’s not your fault,” Parvati said, eyes looking down at the floor. “I wasn’t pretty enough for you, was I?”

“What?” Harry said, a hint of laughter in his voice at the pure incredulousness of what she was saying.

“I was the date of a Champion, I knew I wasn’t going to be enough, I was so stupid to say yes to you.”

“Oh God, Parvati, it wasn’t that at all. You are the prettiest girl in the year, everyone says it!” Harry said, pausing slightly. “Well, I guess you are in the top two, curse of being a twin,” he said with a grin.

“Nah, I’m prettier than Padma,” she said with a slight grin, it changed the shape of her face. She really was the prettiest girl in the year, maybe the whole school.

“Is that right?” Harry teased, leaning over to look at her.

“Well, maybe when I’m not ugly crying in the corner…”

“You don’t look ugly, Parvati,” Harry said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. She looked up at that, and again they sat in silence, though it felt less awkward this time.

“I had a whole night planned, you know. For the Yule Ball. It was supposed to be so magical.”

“Why don’t you tell me about it?” Harry said to her, finding his breath catching in his throat. He hadn’t been this close to a girl since Cho has given him the worst first kiss ever.

“It had to be a night worthy of a Champion,” Parvati said with a smile. “And after dancing and laughing, when you took me back to the common room …”

“Yeah?” Harry asked her.

Parvati smiled in response, it had a sultry look to it. She shuffled Harry’s arm off of her shoulder and drew her wand.

Nixius

Parvati said the word with a whisper and Harry looked up, the ceiling immediately covered by thick white clouds, with cool fluffy snowflakes falling around them.

Parvati shifted on to her knees, looking over at Harry. White snow flakes were landing on her hair and shoulders, glistening in the air.

“See, we were going to be at the end of a wonderful night,” Parvati said, a wistful note in her voice. “And then, you were going to ask if you could kiss me good night …”

Harry was glue’d to her words, but realised she was looking at him expectantly.

“Parvati,” Harry said, his voice tender. “May I kiss you good night?”

“Yes Harry, my Champion,” Parvati replied with a slight giggle as Harry moved forward on his knees now too. They face each other, Harry’s hand finding Parvati’s, their heads drawing nearer. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face, even with the snowflakes falling on them. He could smell the sweet, cinnamon-like scent coming from her as he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. and then again, his lips moving forward, another kiss but more firmly. Her dark red lips were soft, softer than he had imagined, and he felt lost in them as he kissed her, squeezing her hand.

“Thank you, Harry,” Parvati whispered as they both drew away slightly, lips parting slowly, as though neither really wanted to separate.

“I promise, I will make it up to you,” Harry said, suddenly enchanted by the person in front of him. “The Yule Ball will pale in comparison, trust me, I’ll be your Champion.”

***

It was the morning after their unexpected kiss and Harry was rushing to pull his jeans on. Before he had gone up to the boys dorm the night before he had asked Parvati to meet him in the morning by the entrance hall. He would usually have spent a Saturday playing Wizard’s Chess with Ron or doing Quidditch practice, but he was more excited for this day than any before.

Harry rushed down the stairs, barely saying good morning to Ron who was still snoozing in bed. He didn’t spare a second glance as he dashed past Fred and George who were trying to stuff 6 fireworks into a box that was far too small.

No, Harry’s focus was on getting to the entrance hall and starting the day perfectly.

He hurried through the corridors until finally he could see the outline of the great castle doors. Parvati was already there, she looked small, dwarfed by the huge wooden doors. She looked cute, wearing blue jeans and a comfortable-looking red hoody.

Harry couldn’t help a smile spreading across his lips as he got closer, he saw she was wearing a maroon scarf around her neck too, with small elephants printed on it. He liked that about Parvati, the small hints at her Indian heritage. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

“Hey Harry,” Parvati said as he reached her. Her wide eyes seemed to light up, the deep brown even more inviting as Harry strode towards her.

He reached into the front pocket of his own hoody, pulling out the large shimmering cloak that was so familiar to him. He quickly pulled it over the two of them. Parvati let out a yelp of shock.

“Harry, wha-?”

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you don’t … it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s just a cloak… shhh,” Harry said, repressing a laugh at Parvati’s utter bewilderment.

“I don’t understand,” She spluttered out.

“It’s my invisibility cloak,” Harry tried to explain

“Your … what?” Parvati said, confusion clear as she looked around her, the slight shimmer the only thing between them and the outside world.

“My invisibility cloak. Seriously, no one can see us under here. It’s amazing. We can walk around unseen, go wherever we want, do whatever we want.”

“And where do we want to go, Harry?” Parvati asked, still a little uneasy.

“Well, I thought maybe we could have our post-Yule date?” Harry asked, tentatively.

“Oh!” Parvati said, “That’s exciting, where are we going?”

“First, we need to go to the one-eyed witch.”

“The one-eyed … Harry,” Parvati said, eyes narrowing, “Is that a euphemism?”

“What? No!” Harry laughed, grasping her elbow gently. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Harry lead Parvati around the Hogwarts corridors, he kept the cloak on them to help her get used to it. Eventually they reached the statue of the one-eyed witch.

“Oh”, Parvati said in understanding as Harry tapped his wand. Dissendium.

The passage was revealed and Parvati followed Harry inside, confusion and eagerness all mixed into one.

“Okay, we have a little walk now ..” Harry warned Parvati.

But he needn’t have worried. The time went quicker than he could imagine, the two of them chatting away the entire time. She told him all about her family, where she was from, the rivalry with Padma and her being convinced that Gryffindor was the better house. It was all of the things that Harry knew he should have been asking at the Yule Ball, and he was thankful for this chance.

And better yet, she didn’t once ask him about Voldemort. Didn't mention Quirrel, or the Chamber. Instead she was asking about Quidditch practice, she complained about Snape and the two of them laughed over the idea of Professors Flitwick and Sprout having a secret affair

It was easy to talk to her and Harry found himself with a strange feeling of weightlessness as the two of them reached the end of the corridor. Harry slipped the cloak back on them as they eased open the trap door, up into Honeydukes.

“Oh, wow,” Parvati breathed out as they stepped up into the shop. “This is incredible.”

A few more hours seemed to zoom past in a blur as the two of them walked around the shops of Hogsmead, their conversation never faltering, their interest in each other never stopping. Harry wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but they ended up holding hands. It felt so natural, even under the invisibility cloak when they had to be as quiet as possible.

It felt special.

They were at the top of the Hogsmead Hill, overlooking the Shrieking Shack when Parvati looked around to see if anyone was near by before talking.

“Do you think it’s haunted, Harry?” she asked him.

“Not by ghosts,” Harry said with a wry smile, remembering the first time he met Sirius in the shack. “But there have definitely been some scary things inside it.”

“I shouldn't ask, should I?” Parvati replied, looking up at him.

“No, probably not,” Harry laughed, and she joined him, nuzzling in close as they stood in the crisp autumn weather giggling.

The small silence was broken when Parvati looked up.

“Harry, this is the first date I’ve ever been on, you know.

“Well, this is definitely the best date I’ve ever been on,” Harry replied, smiling at her.

“What happens next?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, looking down, his arm around Parvati’s shoulders.

“Last night, we kissed. And well, I want more. It was so good, I just wa-“

Parvati didn’t manage to finish her sentence, Harry had interrupted her with another kiss, turning to face her, his hands lightly cupping her mocha-coloured cheeks as he kissed her deeply and slowly.

It was tender, and caring, but soon turned to passion, Harry’s hands grasping at her waist, pulling her body closer, his lips still pushed against hers. Her body felt slim under his touch, almost delicate beneath his hands, but just the feel of it beneath his fingers drove him on, made him want more.

Parvati was enjoying it too, Harry had no doubt. Her arms wrapped around Harry’s middle, her dark lips kissing him, parting slightly. Harry could taste the hint of sweetness from the cakes they had shared a few moments before.

His hands fumbled, lifting up the hem of her hoody, slipping under her t-shirt. He heard a muffled gasp as his fingers brushed up against Parvati’s bare skin. The warmth of her, the smoothness, it was addictive and Harry’s hands roamed around her body as if possessed by a need for more.

The kissing never stopped, their lips pushed together and coming apart as though dancing with each other as his hands grasped and kneaded her body. It was such a strong urge, just to be closer, to touch, to feel her. His hands moved up, finding the curve of her breasts. They weren’t big, but were feminine, shapely. The outline of her bra felt lacy beneath his fingers and as his hands cupped her breasts his ears were filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and gasping.

Her hands had moved too, lower, one arm grasping him around the waist, the other rubbing his jeans, the unmistakeable hardness betraying just how excited he was.

Harry’s hands went lower, too. Brushing back down over her flat stomach, fingers toying with the waistline of her jeans. He fumbled with the button, trying to slip his hand beneath, Parvati’s body willing him on, gyrating against him as their lips continued kissing deeply, passionately, tongues flicking against each other.

“No, no Rosmerta, it’s not a problem,” came a booming voice out of nowhere, “There are plenty of leftover pumpkins at the school, don’t worry.”

It was Hagrid, walking up the path from the Three Broomsticks, the gamekeeper towering over Madam Rosmerta. Harry and Parvati froze, their breathing ragged, not wearing to make a sound. As Hagrid made his way past were they stood, they both let out a breath.

“Oh Harry, the time” Parvati whispered, and Harry looked down, hating those little hands on his watch that showed him that it was well past time to head back to Hogwarts.

***

Harry and Parvati arrived back at Hogwarts, squeezing back out from the one-eyed witch statue, both of them with goofy grins on their faces. The walk back had taken longer due to their stopping every few steps to try and get yet another deep kiss in.

They walked back to the common room, removing the invisibility cloak and untangling their fingers from each other. Gryffindor common room was almost entirely empty, most people were at the Great Hall for dinner. But Harry didn’t feel hungry; a mixture of the sweets they had gotten from Hogsmeade and something else, something less tangible that had him feeling full.

“Harry,” Parvati sighed into his ear, she was sat on his lap in one of the beaten, worn chairs. “I think that was the best date ever.”

Harry smiled in response, leaning forward and kissing the back of Parvati’s head, his face engulfed by her sleek, dark hair.

“You’re doing well, you know,” she said, before continuing, “Making up for our Yule date. This is a good start,” there was a playfulness in her voice, a side of Parvati Harry couldn’t get enough of, yet barely knew it existed before today.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he replied, his hand stroking up and down her arm absent-mindedly. “What more can I do?”

Parvati paused, before shifting on Harry’s lap to face him.

“I have an idea. There’s something I want to show you.”

Parvati was up on her feet before Harry even realised what was happening. She had gripped his wrist, pulling him up too, leading him back out of the common room.

As they reached the grounds outside, Parvati asked Harry for the cloak and they both slipped underneath it. Parvati continued on, leading Harry by the arm. As the large Quidditch pitch came into view, he still didn’t quite understand, but followed obediently.

The field was empty and it looked almost eery in the dusk. A thin mist was floating over the grounds, shrouding everything. Harry felt a small chill as Parvati led him up into the stands where they sat next to each, huddled beneath the cloak.

“This is where it was,” she stated, simply, holding Harry’s hand in hers.

“Where what was?”

“When I knew you were special.”

“The Chosen One?” Harry said, rolling his eyes slightly, but with smile on his face.

“No, no, not like that. Special. Different.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked her, confused.

Parvati took a long breath, tucking a strand of dark hair beneath her pierced ear.

“Do you know why they put me into Gryffindor, Harry? It’s not because I am brave. It’s because I value bravery. That’s how the sorting hat works, McGonagal explained it to me when I asked why me and Padma were in different houses.”

“Anyway. I remember being sat here, in our first year. I was watching your first ever Quidditch game. My first ever Quidditch game, too. It was so exciting Harry, the crowd cheering, everyone flying around and then you … I remember seeing you and thinking, knowing how brave you were. The same age as me, but you were out there, you know? You were brave.”

Parvati went quiet, went still. She took another breath before turning to Harry, his hand still gripped in hers.

“Now, I’m going to be brave.”

She brought Harry’s hand up to her face, to her mouth. Her eyes looked at his fingers as she moved her head down, kissing them. Every single fingertip, a small kiss. Harry watched her, transfixed by her, feeling every little bit of pressure, her mouth against his skin. He noticed the curve of her lips, the slight glisten of them. He noticed her wide eyes, they were so dark, almost smokey in the mist.

Then those beautiful eyes flickered up, to look at Harry. He felt it before he saw it, two of his fingers slipping between her lips as she sucked on them gently.

“Mmmph,” came the muffled groan as she closed her eyes and Harry felt a stirring inside he couldn’t have imagined from such a simple act.

Her eyes opened again, and again Harry marvelled at how he could get lost in them. She had let go of his hand now, swiftly pulling her hoody and t-shirt over her head, discarding it down to the benches. Harry’s didn’t know where to look, didn’t know how to process it. Hungrily he took in the sight of her slim body, the creamy brown of her skin, the pale pink bra she was wearing.

Once more she took Harry’s hand in her own. He felt a slight tremble in her fingers, but she moved determinedly. She brought his hand to her neck, pushing his palm against her. Her skin was soft, warm to Harry’s touch. Then she moved him down, his fingers finding her collarbone. They way it protruded from her torso was alluring and his fingers traced the solid bone downwards where his hand rested on her chest. He could feel the pulsing of her heart, it was fast.

For a moment they stayed like that, Harry feeling Parvati’s heart beating beneath his hand. If only she could feel his own heart, it felt like it was about to break free from his ribs with anticipation.

Her breathing was shallow, her eyes not leaving Harry’s and her hands moving again, bringing Harry down further to the round of her breasts. Deftly, she slipped Harry’s fingers beneath the cups of her bra, letting out a small groan of pleasure as Harry’s hand cupped her. It was so warm, so soft, Harry had imagined this, of course, what teenage boy hadn’t. But even so, it was more than he could have expected, his fingers finding the firmness of her nipple, like a little bud protruding from her skin. He watched her lips again, watched them part as a small gasp escaped her as Harry’s hands roamed now, cupping her boobs, fingers tracing over her skin.

Parvati had let go of Harry’s hands, she reached up, pulling down her bra straps, yanking down the bra itself so it lay around her waist. Harry’s expression was almost comical, his mouth open in shock as he looked down at her body in pure delight. His eyes roamed over her skin, her perfect rounded, small boobs with those little brown nipples. They look almost like a drop of chocolate and Harry wanted a taste.

He leaned in, kissing her collarbone, feeling braver now. Fuelled by pure urge and lust, he kissed and sucked at her skin, lips finding her neck, Parvati’s head moving back, her chest rising with each heavy breath, her small moans tickling his ear.

And then she froze as his lips found her nipples, kissing, moving between the two, sucking softly, her hand buried in Harry’s hair, pulling him towards her. He barely even noticed her other hand down in her lap, unbuttoning her jeans, shimmying her body to pull them down to her ankles.

Parvati grabbed Harry’s wrist, a mixture of frantic excitement and nervousness, pulling his hand down to her lap, pushing him inside of her delicate pink panties.

“I trust you, Harry,” she murmured, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Harry could feel warmth from between her legs, it was hotter than he could have imagined, like a furnace that radiated heat and warmth. He wanted more.

His fingers were gliding over her skin, stroking down over the patch of thick hair before finding the slick, wet folds of her pussy. She was soaking for him, raising her hips to encourage his touch.

Harry could feel her moans vibrating against his neck as he explored her, ever so often eliciting a satisfied gasp as he found another sensitive area. She shifted her body, squirming to try and give Harry better access, his fingers moving up and down her soaked lips, parting them and playing with her skin.

Parvati raised her head to him, lips meeting his, passionate and frantic kissing. He kept in a grunt as she bit his lip just as he slipped a single finger between her soaking lips. She was so so tight, her pussy gripping his finger as he slowly moved it back and forth, probing her little hole.

Then he was back to the outside of her pussy, fingers moving in circles on her skin as she groaned into his ear.

“Don’t stop. Please. Don’t stop, Harry.”

His fingers ached, but he was desperate to hear more, to savour every gasp from her body, to hear her asking him, begging him for more.

“Yes, yes, like that. Don’t stop. Please Harry.”

Her voice was ragged as he made circles on her skin, her lips swollen and wet. He felt her back arching, heard an animalistic groan leave her body as fireworks lit up the sky. Actual, real life fireworks.

The both jerked their heads upwards, Parvati’s hips raising, wetness soaking Harry’s fingers, her leg twitching beneath him, as the sky was illuminated above them.

“What the …” Harry said, in shock. Squinting, they could just about make out the figures of Fred and George on the field below, boxes of fireworks being lit and filling their air with smoke and light.

They both sat there, Parvati half on Harry’s lap now, her jeans unbuttoned, their hands entwined, letting out a disbelieving laugh at the sight of fireworks above them. Parvati’s breath was heavy as she rested her head on Harry’s shoulder, a wide smile on her face.

“We should get back Harry, it’s getting late. But tomorrow … tomorrow I want more.”

***

Harry wasn’t even sure how he made it through the day, it had felt like a lifetime. In the morning it was double History of Magic; the droning voice from the front of the classroom saying something about goblin revolutions, Harry was not paying attention. No, his mind was replaying the events of the previous night, the way Parvati’s body moved, the sound of hear breath, her chest rising and falling beneath his fingers …

At one point he was sure he caught Hermione looking down as Harry shuffled in his seat, desperately trying to hide the tent forming beneath his robes.

After lunch it was no easier. A charms lesson where they were practicing relaxation charms sounded perfect, but Ron’s poor attempts were doing nothing to prevent Harry’s thoughts racing to very exciting places.

Finally, when Flitwick told them they could leave (no homework!) Harry could barely stop himself breaking into a run, finding Parvati waiting for him back at the common room. She was by the entrance, her hair in a dark braid that fell down over one shoulder, slouched against the portrait hole. She had a sweet smile on her face and before Harry had chance to explain to Hermione and Ron that he wouldn’t be going to the Great Hall with them she had grabbed his hand.

“Come with me.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, letting Parvati guide him out of the common room. He couldn’t stop the smile spreading across his face as they darted through the corridors. In some ways it felt as though Harry was seeing the castle for the first time, every room seemed different, full of possibilities, each magical staircase leading to something new.

Although his excitement faltered as Parvati led him up North Tower to where their divination classes were held. Harry continued following, but a sudden wariness fell over him.

He had never really understood Parvati’s love for Trelawney’s lessons. And yet, here they were, cautiously climbing up the ladder into the heavily scented classroom.

“What are we doing here, Parvati?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry,” Parvati said, holding out a hand to help Harry into the room, “Trelawney is always at the Hog’s Head on a Monday. All clear.”

Harry walked around the dusky room, trying not to remember the un-ending predictions of his doom. It wasn’t a place full of happy memories for him.

“What do you see in her, anyway?” Harry asked.

“Trelawney?” Parvati replied, looking over her shoulder as she placed a cushion onto one of the comfy stools and beckoned Harry over.

“Yeah, don't you think she’s … well, you know, a bit of a fraud?” Harry asked, sitting down.

Parvati sighed as she turned away from Harry.

“You don’t really understand, Harry,” she started to explain. “It’s easy for you, the Chosen One. And Hermione? The smartest girl in school. You don’t have to worry about being good at something, but people like me, well I need to grasp at the things I’m good at. Trelawney tells me I’m good, I feel special here. And I get it, it isn't scientific, or even brave … but if I can be good at it …”

Parvati’s voice trailed off as she placed a cushion beneath Harry’s feet. She looked up, as if to speak again but Harry had leaned forward, kissing her softly on the head.

“I understand,” he said, simply.

“Plus,” Parvati said, with a small giggle as she moved over to the tea station. “She keeps a special blend of tea up here, imported from Durmstrang. Trust me, you’ll enjoy this.”

Harry sat back, surrounded by soft cushions, watching Parvati brew the tea. She was wearing her robes, they hung over her hands as she arched over the pot, carefully stirring a spoon in circles. Harry could see the delicate motions she was making, her small hands moving with care. He couldn’t help but think she was incredibly precious.

“Here,” she said, her voice quiet as she knelt down by Harry, pouring him a cup of the tea. Steam rose in pale yellow wisps, the scent of lemon, ginger and a hint of chocolate filling Harry’s nose. It was incredible, the way the steam seemed to invade his head, forming clouds in his mind that seemed to let out a drizzle of peacefulness …

Harry’s eyes opened, he wasn’t even sure when they had closed. Parvati was there, looking back at him, a sultry glaze over her eyes.

“Good, right?” she purred.

The only response Harry could form was a smile. He was floating on a wave of contentment. He briefly thought that if every divination class felt this way he may have continued studying it.

“Anyway, maybe it isn’t about seeing the future,” Parvati said, looking up at Harry. “Maybe it’s more about providing a sense of peace. That we shouldn’t fear the future, you know?”

“Mmhmmm,” Harry agreed happily, taking a sip of the tea. It prickled the back of his throat, slipping down and spreading like a warm fire into his belly.

“How do you feel?” Parvati asked him.

“I feel … good,” Harry said lazily.

“Oh really? I haven’t even started yet,” Parvati said with another giggle and Harry couldn’t even get the next question out of his lips. His breath caught in his chest as he watched Parvati in front of him, moving her shoulders back and letting her robe shuffle to the floor. Her top and trousers followed and she knelt by him wearing the smallest, lacy black set of lingerie. She crawled on her knees towards him, surrounded by the swirling mixture of steam and misty air, emerging like an Indian Goddess stepping out of a dream.

Harry’s hands were by his side as Parvati reached him, fingers pawing at his jeans and quickly finding the button, the zip. Harry had barely registered what was happening before he was sat in just his boxers.

“Here”, Parvati said, handing Harry his cup and he took another gulp of the intoxicating tea.

He looked down, Parvati’s petite brown fingers wrapping around his penis. It was fairly average sized, he thought, but looked much bigger with Parvati’s small fingers wrapped around the base. She leaned forward, kissing the tip of his cock which twitched in response, rapidly growing bigger and firmer.

“Mmm, my my,” she whispered, eyes not leaving the swelling cock in front of her. Again she kissed the tip, this time her tongue flicking out, Harry growing harder with every touch.

He watched as she took her time, playing and toying with him. She began stroking up and down, fascinated by it. She would squeeze the shaft, enjoying how hard she had made him, revelling in the barely contained lust she had stirred up.

Harry was growing impatient, Parvati’s delicate touches only driving him to want more. As she leant forward once again, kissing his cock, Harry’s hand reached out, grasping the tightly woven braid of Parvati’s hair. He urged her down and she was only too happy to oblige, lips parting as she took him into her mouth.

Harry leaned back amongst the cushions, letting out a ragged groan as Parvati bobbed up and down on him, her dark lips wrapped around his cock, her big eyes looking up at him as she did.

The warmth spreading through him, the haze of the room, made it all feel like a beautiful dream. Harry’s hand was barely putting pressure on Parvati’s head as she worked away, taking Harry’s cock as far in as she could, gagging on his thick dick.

For a moment, she pulled away, Harry’s cock flopping out of her mouth, covered in saliva. He looked down at Parvati’s watery eyes, and saw a determination in her to keep going. She rapidly stroked his cock with her hand, fingers gliding up and down the shaft as she moved down, her lips finding Harry’s heavy balls, sucking on them while she wanked him enthusiastically.

Before Harry could get used to that, Parvati’s mouth was back on his cock, sucking aggressively, Harry’s entire body tensing in pleasure, primal groans coming from his mouth. Every noise he made seemed to motivate Parvati to go harder, faster.

Harry could feel the pleasure building, rising, like a wave about to crash down on the shore. Parvati felt it too, felt Harry’s thighs tensing, felt his back arching, his hips rising. More than anything, she felt his cock pulsing, swelling between her lips … and then exploding.

Hot, salty cum hit the back of her throat and Parvati gulped it down as fast as she could, not wanting to waste a drop of Harry’s spunk.

She looked up at him, a small dribble by her dark lips, her dark eyes glistening. Harry’s breath came heavy as he looked down, her beautiful eyes meeting his as she licked her lips.

“Amazing,” Harry breathed out, in awe.

“We aren’t done yet,” Parvati smirked, gripping her wand and whispering. Renovato

Immediately Harry felt his cock firming up again, ready for more.

***

Parvati looked up at Harry, his cock firm once again, erect in front of her. She traced the tip of her wand up his shaft, licking her lips as she did. Harry had barely gotten his breath back after she swallowed his cum moments before, but she was not going to wait around.

“After the Yule ball, I heard so many stories …” Parvati said, rising to her feet in front of Harry. Again, he was astounded, it was entirely true - she was the prettiest girl in the year. And the sexiest.

“Oh?”

“Mmmhmmm, oh yes,” Parvati purred, dropping her wand where it clattered on the floor, her fingers stroking up and down Harry’s thick cock. “Scandalous stories, I heard about. I was very upset.”

“Upset?” Harry asked.

“… That I didn’t have chance for my own scandal,” Parvati said with a seductive smile, her hips swaying as she stepped either side of Harry’s legs, crouching down and sitting gently on Harry’s lap, his cock like a fence pole between them.

Harry let his hands fall, fingers gripping her slim thighs. His hand looked so pale against her dark, mocha skin. She leant in, kissing him softly on the lips.

Parvati shifted on top of him and Harry could feel the wetness from her pussy on his leg, soaking through her black panties. They kissed again, deep passionate kisses, Harry’s hand in her hair, grasping, bringing her closer as their mouths moved in-sync, lips parting, tongues flicking against each other.

“I want you, Harry,” she whispered in a sultry voice, her lips finding his ear now, kissing it gently.

He saw her hand reaching down, pulling her panties to the side, two of her fingers slowly spreading her swollen lips. Then those same, glistening fingers were by her mouth. Her tongue flicked out, tasting her pussy.

“I’m definitely ready for you,” she grinned, sucking her fingers before kissing Harry again, deeply, the salt and sweet of her pussy finding his tongue.

Parvati stood up, shifting forward. Her fingers had found her pussy once more, spreading, playing with her lips. Harry looked down, mesmerised, the hint of pink between her dark brown thighs. He knew what was coming.

“Gentle,” she hummed into Harry’s neck, nuzzled against him, slowly lowering her body, panties pulled to the side. Harry could feel the tip of his thick cock nestled against her lips. Could feel her wetness, her body tense beneath his hands as he held her steady.

He felt Parvati’s breath catch in her chest, she froze. And then, tiny movements to lower herself, her wet lips parting gradually as she pushed down against him.

“Yesssss,” she groaned as Harry eased inside of her. The warmth was heavenly, the grip of her soaking pussy, her body submitting to him, falling against him with Harry’s cock half way inside of her.

For a moment, a beautiful moment that’s how they stayed, Harry’s hands holding her waist, Parvati grasping at his shoulders. The mixture of pain and utter pleasure causing her to take quick shallow breaths. And then she began rocking against him, small movements but Harry felt every single one, felt his cock inside of her, felt her lips stretched around him.

His hands reached further down, cupping her ass cheeks as she squirmed on his cock. He savoured the feeling of playing with Parvati’s small, pert bum, spreading her cheeks as she slid ever further down his hard cock.

“Mmmm, yes,” she groaned as he kissed her neck, sucking at her smooth skin. Her eyes were closed, head back, soft moans escaping her lips as she moved up and down on Harry’s dick, filled up a little more each time.

Harry’s kisses moved further down, sucking and biting at her dark skin, from her neck down to the perfect round of her breasts. Parvati rushed to unclip her bra, discarding it to the floor, her hand around Harry’s head, encouraging his kisses, gasping as he sucked on her brown nipples.

She sunk down onto him at that, Harry’s face buried between her boobs, his cock filling her tight, soaking pussy.

“Yes, Harry,” the only words she could get out, bouncing on his cock, the musky divination room filled with their moans, their heavy breathing and the sound of Parvati’s butt cheeks clapping together with every thrust down onto Harry.

His hands were still on her ass, grasping her cheeks, slipping a finger to her butthole and pushing against it softly while she rode his cock, faster and harder. Harry reached up, grabbing the long braid of Parvati’s hair, her head back, his lips finding her neck, chest, frantically and passionately kissing and sucking.

“Harry …” she panted, grinding her hips back and forth, redness on her chest, her entire body glistening with sweat. “Harry … I’m going to …”

But the words didn’t come, instead a primal moaning, a growl as Harry pushed his hips up, impaling her with his thick cock, burying it inside of her. Parvati slumped forward, her leg shaking, her mouth on Harry’s bare shoulder, not kissing or even sucking, but just open on his shoulder, breathing and drooling slightly as the orgasm rocked through her.

Gingerly she lifted herself off of him, but before he could protest her hand was on him, stroking him up and down. Her fingers were gliding across his skin, soaked from her pussy.

“Cum for me, Harry,” she said, almost an order, looking into his eyes as she jerked his cock.

“Cover me in your spunk,” it was almost pleading as she knelt in front of him, and Harry felt his cock firming for the second time. He looked down, his Indian Goddess before him, hands on his cock as he climaxed, watching his cum splash over her dark skin, dripping down over her brown nipples.

“Mmmm, yes Harry,” she purred, looking up like a canvas painted with his white cum. “My chosen one.”


End file.
